


Dream Lover

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my Atlantis story "Love's Loyalties."  Helga's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the animated feature film "Atlantis: the Lost Empire" are copyrighted to Disney Enterprises, Inc.

  
** Author's Notes: **

This is a missing scene from my story "Love's Loyalties". It is not meant to be read as its own story. It is a single scene and contains elements important to "Love's Loyalties". However, it is not necessary to have read this story to enjoy "Love's Loyalties". This is an experiment in writing erotica.  
Since this is my first attempt at writing graphic sexual content, there may be some inaccuracies in the descriptions. I apologize in advance and hope it does not take away from your enjoyment of the piece.  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All comments and questions may be sent to me at: jhorwitz@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

 

 

**_Dream Lover_**  
by Julie Horwitz 

 

 

Helga slowly became aware that she was no longer unconscious. She could tell that she was lying on something soft, but nothing else. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a dimly lit place.

*Where am I?* she asked herself. *How did I get here?*

But, try as she might, she couldn't remember. In fact, she couldn't remember much of anything that had recently happened to her.

*That's strange,* she silently commented. Her memory was something she had often prided herself on. It had served her well on many occasions.

But it had brought her pain as well...

She sat up, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. She knew who she was and remembered most of her past. The last thing she clearly remembered was being in her room at Whitmore's mansion with Rourke. Everything after that was a blur. She had just brought Thatch to Whitmore and had gone to her room to get some sleep, but Rourke had been there waiting for her. And he had wanted to make love... 

She shook her head again. Now was not the time to think of the pleasure she had experienced that night. (Was it possible for anyone to know her body so well?) She needed to figure out why she couldn’t remember anything past their lovemaking.

She looked around, hoping she’d see something to trigger her lost memory. Wherever she was, it was too dim to see much further than the bed she was sitting on. *That explains the softness.* She didn’t recognize the bed either. If it wasn’t hers, was it Rourke’s?

She had to assume it was either his or her own. It could be no one else’s. After her one experience of giving herself to a stranger, she had vowed never to do it again. Nothing, not even a promise from Rourke to finally marry her, could ever get her to break that vow. 

She did a quick self-inventory. The first thing she noticed was that she was fully dressed, which made her doubt this was Rourke’s bed. (She never woke up wearing anything after spending the night with him.) She even still had her boots on. So, it had to be her own. But where?

She checked herself for injuries, but could find none. She did not have a single ache or pain anywhere on or in her body. Her perfect health made no sense. She had lost time. Perfectly healthy people didn’t do that. Something had to be wrong with her. 

She desperately wished Rourke was with her. He would tell her what had happened. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps in the room.

She was no longer alone.

But before she could call out to find out who it was, Rourke came into view as he sat down on the bed with her. 

Relief washed over her. Rourke’s presence meant everything was okay. 

She opened her mouth to ask him what had happened, but he reached out and placed his fingers on her lips.

He shook his head at her, indicating that there was to be no talking now.

Puzzled she just nodded, knowing better than to question him. She loved him and trusted him implicitly. He would never do anything to harm her. He had learned his lesson after his one mistake all those years ago.

Rourke smiled as he removed his fingers from her lips. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

She was confused by his actions, but responded to the kiss anyway. It was the typical passionate kiss she had come to expect from him. Anything different would have alarmed her. If he was being romantic, it meant that nothing was wrong. 

He broke the kiss and gazed at her lovingly.

She smiled at him, wondering what had brought this on, but then realized that with Rourke it didn’t matter. He became romantic whenever he wanted to. 

He kissed her again, more intensely this time. He brought his hands into play as well, rubbing and massaging her back and shoulders.

She then realized that he was not just feeling romantic. He was feeling aroused too. He wanted sex and was trying to initiate lovemaking with her.

She knew there was no resisting his advances.

Helga kissed him back, deciding her missing time could wait. If her last memory was of making love to Rourke, there was no reason her newest one couldn’t be also. Rourke obviously wasn’t in the mood to talk about what had happened, which meant it wasn’t important.

She snaked her arms around him trying to return the favor, but was rewarded by a break in the kissing.

He pushed her arms away from him and shook his head, telling her she was not allowed to participate. 

This was not the first time he had done this to her. In fact, this was how most of their lovemaking sessions went. He liked to be in total control, giving her pleasure without allowing her to reciprocate. The techniques he had taught her had been for her to use on the men she would have been forced to sleep with if they had not broken up that night on the boat. (She had used them on Chris a few times, but he had not liked them, having preferred to keep sex between them simple and intimate.) 

Helga nodded to tell Rourke that she understood and would behave. 

He smiled once again and then moved to straddle her. It was then that she noticed that he was completely naked. Until this second, she had only assumed that he was shirtless, having only seen his upper body from his position on the edge of the bed. Now as he climbed in with her she saw all of him and she realized that sex had been his sole purpose in coming to see her.

His penis was fully erect, indicating that he was more than ready for her, but she knew he wouldn’t just take her then and there. That wasn’t his style. He would first make love to her body with his hands and mouth, entering her only after she had come at least once. If sex was an art form, Rourke was one of its greatest masters. She doubted any man could equal his skill.

His knees on either side of hers, he resumed kissing her. His hands ran down her back until he found the place where her tank top was tucked into the waist of her pants. As his mouth started straying from hers, he began to tug at the shirt.

He finally freed it from her pants and broke the kiss. She raised her arms to allow him to lift the tank over her head. After his discarded the shirt, he started kissing her chest, his hands once again returning to her back. This time they went straight to where her small strapless bra was fastened.

He fiddled with the hooks and pulled the bra from her body. His hands moved to her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded them gently as he continued to kiss her neck and chest.

Helga arched her back as she breathed heavily from the sensual assault. She could already feel the strong tug of her vaginal muscles and felt the growing wetness as her body became increasingly aroused. Her eyes closed as she decided to rely on physical touch alone to follow his movements.

She felt his lips move onto her one of her breasts, where they latched onto a nipple. She moaned as he began to suckle her. He spent several minutes on the first breast before moving to the other.

As he worked on her second breast, she felt his hands begin to travel down her naked torso. When he reached her waist, he left one hand there and the other continued until it found her crotch. He pressed into the material of her pants and through her underwear and found her clitoris, which he began to rub.

The double assault of her nipple and clitoris made her cry out in ecstasy. Her hips raised off the bed and pressed harder into his touch. This was something new for him. He had always focused on one part of her body at a time. She could feel that she was nearing her first climax. 

Rourke suddenly stopped what he was doing.

Helga opened her eyes in surprise. She sat up straight to see what had happened. Rourke never stopped before she climaxed. Had she done something wrong? 

She looked and saw that he was working on her belt. He turned his face up and met her gaze. It was full of a combination of love and lust and she knew she had started worrying needlessly. It was obvious he was just trying something new. Rather than take her as far as she could go, he was instead teasing her, bringing her close to release but not allowing it to happen.

It was different. Yet, at the same time, she found it highly erotic. It meant he was paying complete attention to her body, knowing exactly how far she had to be pushed in order to orgasm. This just gave her one more reason to love him the way she did. 

He finished removing the belt and then pushed her back so that she was lying on the pillows. But instead of pulling her pants down, he got off of her and stood up from the bed.

*What’s he doing now?*

Again this was something new. Whatever had happened between the last night she had spent with him and now, he had changed his technique. It was both exciting and disconcerting. She wished she knew what had occurred during those missing hours, days, perhaps even weeks.

She couldn’t see what was happening, so she decided to rely on her other senses. She heard him walking and wondered where he was going. Her question was quickly answered when she felt a tug on her boots.

She felt like laughing. She had forgotten that she was even wearing them the moment he had shown up. Of course he’d want to remove them before he even considered entering her.

Rourke pulled off one boot and then the other. Her socks came next. He kissed the toes of each foot one at a time.

Helga then felt the bed give as he climbed back in with her. She looked up to see him crawling over her. He stopped and once again straddled her near her waist. This time, he unzipped her pants and started pulling them down along with her underpants.

At one point, he turned around and she was given a full view of his tight buttocks. She resisted the urge to kiss him there on one hard cheek. She knew he’d be angry with her for disobeying him.

Rourke’s temper was the one danger of being in a relationship with him. She knew he’d never harm her, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stand it if he was angry with her. She needed the love and comfort he gave her. After losing Chris, she didn’t think she could survive another loss, even a temporary one. Rourke was her entire world. She’d rather die than lose him.

Rourke finished removing her pants and underwear and then turned around to face her again. Seeing his erection only served to make her arousal even more intense. She could even smell her own pungent odor. She wanted him inside her badly.

He smiled at her as he spread her legs apart, placing himself between them. She leaned back and closed her eyes, not knowing what was coming next but positive she was going to enjoy it.

She suddenly felt his fingers moving through her pubic hair and spreading the lips of her vagina. She gasped when the first finger was inserted inside her. Then another joined it and her hips involuntarily raised up. Her breathing was rapid as he started moving them inside her. But she sucked her breath in when his other hand made true contact with her clitoris.

There were no words for the pleasure she was experiencing. Rourke’s touch was like magic and she couldn’t get enough of it. As he pumped, thrusted, and circled his fingers inside of her, she prayed that he would allow her to climax this time. She craved and needed the release of what was building up inside her. Her other problems seemed so far away at the moment.

Finally, it happened. The pressure gave way to the contracting of muscles around his fingers and she cried out.

She felt him remove his fingers from inside of her, and when he placed them on her leg, they were slick and sticky from the natural lubricating mucus her body produced. She could smell herself on his hands as he gripped her by the hips and started kissing her just above her pubic bone.

He started moving up her body with his kisses, but lingered when he reached her stomach. As he kissed her there and massaged her back, she could have sworn she felt intense heat radiating from him, but she knew that was ridiculous. His kisses and breath were warm, yes, but nowhere near as hot as what she thought she felt. But it soon faded and he was working his way back up to her breasts.

After he had treated her to a repeat performance of his earlier ministrations to her nipples, he continued up her chest, neck, and finally reached her lips once again. As he kissed her passionately, she felt his penis pressing against her inner thigh. She knew it was almost time for what she had been waiting for.

As if reading her mind, Rourke repositioned himself and Helga could feel the tip pressing against her vaginal lips. A second later, he had pushed himself all the way inside her.

He started kissing her again as he started thrusting. Then, suddenly, he stopped and flipped over so that she was on top.

Helga was taken by complete surprise and wasn’t sure what to do next. This was the first time he had ever put her on top. 

Rourke took her by the shoulders and pushed her into a kneeling position. Then he moved his hands to her hips and started lifting her up and down, sliding her along his length.

Helga’s breathing became heavy and rapid once again as he increased the speed of the pumping. Her head lolled back as she rode him. 

After a while she felt her second climax building. Rourke moved her with still increasing speed and she didn’t know how much more she could take.

When her second orgasm hit, she nearly fell forward with the intensity. She wondered if it had anything to do with the new positioning.

A few seconds later, Rourke finally climaxed for the first time and he filled her with his seed. He looked up at her and smiled.

She smiled back.

He started rubbing his hands along her back and then her pushed her forward and met her halfway with another passionate kiss. While they were still kissing, he moved his hands down to her buttocks and held on to her while he sat up, keeping himself inside her.

The kissing intensified and she felt him become aroused again while still joined with her. She had no doubt in her mind that he would bring her to a third climax, if not more.

As he laid her back so her head would rest where her feet had been only a short time before, she felt herself becoming aroused once again.

As he began to kiss her again, she fleetingly hoped that a miracle would occur and she would finally, after all these years, become pregnant...

  



End file.
